


Yes, daddy

by sanaakitof



Series: Fatherly [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M, 暗巷組
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: 就像能讀懂他的心思一般，葛雷夫再度開口：「你很清楚你真正想要的是什麼。」「是的，先生……」他抽了抽鼻子，牆壁上潮濕的霉味湧進他的鼻腔，但是他不在乎，因為他知道接下來會有什麼在等著他。中文字數：8719字





	

**Author's Note:**

> 純PWP，微BDSM，還有滿足個人嗜好的Daddy play，如果不能接受，請謹慎點閱。

Yes, daddy

 

年長男人的鼻頭正好頂在他的耳廓邊緣，順著他耳後的形狀滑下，溫熱而濕潤的呼吸撲打在他的後頸，因而吹起幾屢耳上的髮絲。

魁登斯閉起眼，對方鼻息搔撓的感覺太過親密，有點癢，教他不禁打了個顫，他模糊不清地發了個哼哼聲，小心翼翼地往後挪了一點點，然後便抵上了某個硬挺的部位，以及來自另一個人的體溫。

「噓噓噓，我的男孩，你得有點耐心。」那個男人──他說自己的姓氏是葛雷夫，並且允許魁登斯可以這麼稱呼他──將手指扶在他的臀部上，隔著布料，輕輕摩挲著他渾身上下唯一沒那麼乾瘦的部份，「別太心急，你知道你還沒準備好。」

當男人說話的時候，那股屬於對方的氣息再一次撫上他的耳朵，魁登斯因起縮起脖子，有些笨拙地點了點頭，溫順地說道：「……好的。」

「很好。」即便看不到身後的男人，他仍然能知道葛雷夫露出了一個讚賞的淺笑，於是魁登斯抿起嘴，試圖勾起一個笑容作為回應，儘管出於姿勢的原因，對方根本瞧不著他的表情。

男人的手指在他的臀部上划行，就算他還穿著褲子，對方的指腹所留下的觸感依舊鮮明，每吋被碰觸的地方都像被烈火燒灼過，於是他再一次向後朝對方頂去，可是男人卻將他推開了些。

「耐心，男孩，再等一等。」葛雷夫的鼻尖在他的耳根來回蹭弄，他忍不住發出嘆息。

此刻他們正站在陰暗潮濕的巷子裡，這裡沒有路燈作為照明，林立的公寓亦完全遮擋住黃昏最後一絲餘輝，僅有一座生鏽的逃生梯、兩個塞滿的垃圾箱、滿地的破銅爛鐵和餐館剩下來的廚餘。被餵養得肥胖的老鼠招搖地爬進了一旁翻倒在地的鐵桶中，發出了吱吱的尖銳叫聲，但是魁登斯不介意，畢竟此刻他正被那個名為葛雷夫的男人撫摸著，他感覺很棒，甚至連垃圾箱那端傳來的陣陣酸臭味也變得美好。

葛雷夫的一隻手掌游走到了前端，骨節分明的手指覆上他的褲襠，他的呼吸為此而停頓了一秒，然後更放任自己往對方靠去。

當汽車經過巷口時，一些人工的光線被灑了進來，魁登斯張開眼睛，那些亮光刺得他眼睛有點疼，但是不一會兒，光線就消失了，伴隨著濃濃的汽車煙味長揚而去，小小的巷子又重歸於陰暗之中。

被掌心所包覆著的襠部正微微抽痛著，那裡變得愈來愈緊了，他人的溫度穿透布料傳遞而來，使得他有種緊閉雙腿的衝動。此外，魁登斯擔心自己的長褲會因質地粗糙，而掃了男人的興。

所幸，男人並沒有對此表示反感，而是用那寬厚的手掌上下撫弄著他的褲頭，他微微張開嘴，發出一些細碎的喘息。毫無預警地，男人忽然握住了那裡，使得魁登斯倒抽一口氣。

「……瞧，男孩，你有反應了。」年長男人朝著他的耳根吻了一下，因近距離而顯得隔外巨大的甜蜜聲響直接傳進了他的耳膜中，他為此拱起肩膀，並且享受男人的鼻息吹撫過耳廓時的感覺，「慢慢來，我們還有點時間。」

魁登斯低下頭，看向男人抓著自己襠處的手，它是那麼厚實、有力，就像世界上最安全的護盾，即便被攫著要害，還是能令他安心不已。

但是隔靴搔癢並不好受，而且也他不喜歡自己的褲子，一點也不，它又舊又醜，穿著它讓他覺得自己很笨拙，可是他沒有更好的長褲了，他的養母從來就不喜歡他，似乎在他身上多投資一美分都是種浪費，他也深知這點。

出於上述的幾個原因，他比任何時候都還要熱切地希望男人脫下他的褲子，所以他帶著祈求意味地喚了對方的名字：「葛雷夫……」

接著他得到了一聲輕笑。年長男人的動了動手指，隔著布料有意地描繪著他的形狀，「我喜歡聽話的男孩，魁登斯，你是個好孩子，不是嗎？」

就好像有些東西卡在他的喉頭，他點頭，並且發出一聲咕噥作為回答，重新閉好嘴巴，將自己全然交由男人來引導。

葛雷夫的手仍在他的襠處徘徊，與此同時，另一隻手卻游移到了上方，握住他歪了一邊的皮帶扣環，翻起扣環的邊緣，好讓中間的細金屬自小孔滑出，他的皮帶鬆了開來，男人收回手，讓它可憐兮兮地垂掛在他的褲腰上。

接著，男人的手指向上移了幾吋，捏住長褲間某個小小的配件，喀啦喀啦地，他的拉練被對方以一種很緩慢的速度給解開，而他為此深吸了口氣，事情正往他的期望所發展。

忽然，他的耳朵感到一陣空虛的涼意，全因葛雷夫的鼻尖離開了那兒。對方向後仰了一點，然後扯下了他的褲腰，略為營養不良的蒼白大腿瞬間暴露在空氣中。

「知道接下來會發生什麼嗎，男孩？」葛雷夫重新靠近他的耳朵，以一種曖昧的距離將呼吸吐在他的腮幫上。

「是……是的。」他頸部在男人說話時被對方的唇瓣給擦過，產生了一種類似於靜電的酥麻感。

「你很期待，我說得對嗎？」年長男人的手再次貼上他的腿部，狡猾地滑進了內褲下方，毫無阻礙地碰觸他的肌膚，他因而泛起一陣疙瘩，「告訴我，魁登斯……」

魁登斯小幅度地上下晃動腦袋，「是的，先生，是的。」

明顯地，男人對他的反應感到滿意，因為那幾根滑進內褲的手指，僅僅在褲緣間來回磨擦了幾下後，就抽了出來。取而代之的是，他的內褲也被扯了下來，懸掛在他的大腿上。

現在，他的腿根完全失去了遮蔽，亂糟糟的恥毛底下是早已勃起的暗紅色性器，隨著主人每次吸吐而一顫一顫地抖動。

葛雷夫正親吻著他的脖子，抬起手，熟稔地鬆開了他的領帶，魁登斯為此顫慄，他喜歡男人柔軟的唇瓣貼在自己皮膚上，兩者接觸的點會產生一股微弱的暖意，並且留下鮮明的暫留感。

然後是一陣天旋地轉，他被男人翻了過來，就這麼會兒工夫，他們變成面對面的站著了。魁登斯看著年長的男人，注意到男人濃密的眉毛上方那些細細的抬頭紋，它們是男人經歷過風霜的證明，並且讓男人充滿魅力。

在魁登斯的印象裡，葛雷夫總是皺著眉，因此兩眉之間總有幾道深刻的紋路，即使是當他們正在做這種事的時候，那些紋路仍然沒有消失。有時候，魁登斯會有股親吻那裡的念頭，可是他從來沒那麼做過，因為年長的男人喜歡聽話的孩子，而魁登斯相當懂得如何服從，除非葛雷夫要求，否則他絕對不會順應自己的渴望做出逾越的行為。

在他直盯著男人瞧的這段時間，對方已經解開了他的背心，並且把它們給敞開，好讓接下來的動作進行得更順利。穿在魁登斯身上的襯衫隨後也被鬆開了第一顆鈕釦，男人的手向下滑了一吋半，再來是第二顆，第三顆……

當他的白襯衫敞開，胸膛裸露一片時，魁登斯大大地吸了口氣，情緒介於緊張與興奮之間，垂在兩側的手也因此握成拳頭。

他聽見葛雷夫自鼻腔發出輕哼，有些讚許的那種。「站直點，男孩，」年長的男人鼓勵著，「你有副漂亮的身體，不需要為此感到自卑。」

男人的話語似乎有種魔力，給予魁登斯一種飄飄然的感受，只需要一兩句話，他就彷彿被對方改造成了更好的人，抬起臉，他試著讓自己別駝背得那麼厲害。他沒忽略葛雷夫稍稍勾起的嘴角，那讓男人看起來更帥氣了，於是魁登斯望著男人的眼睛，害怕他一眨眼，就會錯過那些點細微的表情變化。

垃圾桶那端傳來一些碰撞的聲音，一隻中等體型的灰鼠竄了出來，幾秒後，另一隻肥碩的溝鼠叼著半塊乾酪往另一個方向爬走了。魁登斯不介意牠們發出那些噪音，況且男人的手指馬上就重新取回了他的注意力。

那些強而有力的手指像蜘蛛般爬上他的胸膛，有些粗糙的姆指以一種不重不輕的力道逗弄他褐色的乳頭，魁登斯抽了口氣，咬住自己的嘴唇，深怕洩露出自己的聲音，他害怕自己無恥的呻吟會讓年長的男人倒胃口，所以他寧願就這樣憋住聲音。

可是眼前的男人竟然看穿了他，「不必壓抑，魁登斯，」葛雷夫望著他，棕色的眼眸中沒有半分惡意，「你可以盡情叫喊，將情緒釋放出來，如果你想的話。」

他搖搖頭，將自己的嘴唇咬得更用力了。男人沒有再說什麼，僅僅是再加上食指，一同搓揉他的乳尖。

首先是指甲，它來回摳弄那微微凸起的部位，不一會兒，便改用指腹按壓，好像這樣就能把它給弄扁。與此相對的是，魁登斯感到自己上半身的血液都分別集中到了他的兩個乳頭上，他難受地扭了下腰，尚處於勃起狀態的性器也隨之顫抖。

年長男人的動作再再表現出他們之間的經驗差距，他的乳頭時而被拉扯，時而被揉捏，又或是以指腹在他的乳暈上畫圈。

「嗯……哼嗯……」儘管魁登斯已經極力避免發出聲音，一些細碎的悶哼仍然突破了他的封鎖。

一波一波的熱浪襲捲他的身體，他的拳頭握緊，又鬆開，再次握緊，又一次鬆開。魁登斯仰起脖子，吞了口唾棄，喉結亦隨之跳動一次。男人的嘴唇湊近他的頸部，輕輕地咬了他的喉結，而他的防線在此時終於潰堤，無可抑制地讓喘息與呻吟一同竄出喉嚨。

「葛雷夫……」他呼喊男人名字的聲音是那麼破碎，「求你，先生……葛雷夫……」

身體被如此玩弄，使得他的性器腫脹得如此厲害，對方怎麼能視而不見呢？魁登斯難耐地扭著腰，希望年長的男人可以發現到這點。

他的舉動換來了男人一個安慰性質的吻，就落在腮幫下一點點的位置，但這遠遠不能解除他的燃眉之渴，他需要得到釋放，並且希望男人能幫助他一把，他不想被對方討厭，所以他可以一直保持乖巧，但是他的需求依然應該被注意到。

一些布料摩擦時產生的窸窣聲鑽進了他的耳裡，與此同時他有什麼東西從他的頸邊被抽走。他半瞇著眼，看到了葛雷夫的手上多了一條領帶──魁登斯的領帶，前一秒還鬆鬆垮垮地掛在脖子上的那條。

「轉身，男孩。」葛雷夫命令著，於是魁登斯照做了。他轉過身體，忍受著陰莖的近乎爆炸的疼痛，鼻尖差點要撞上生苔的磚牆。

在他身後的男人抓著他的手腕，把他的手扳到了身後，魁登斯當然會讓男人這麼做，因為他是個好孩子，他相信男人也認可他的乖順。

男人以指腹來回搓弄著他的腕處，「現在，我要把你綁起來，」對方說道：「你同意嗎？」

魁登斯猛烈地點了好幾下頭，深怕男人不知道自己的答案。

「乖孩子。」男人的聲音聽起來比平常還要更沙啞一些，讓魁登斯的內心某個柔軟的部份塌陷下去。

接下來，男人的手指離開了他的腕部，然後是一陣緊窒，他的兩隻手腕被束縛在一塊兒，即便他看不到自己身後，他也認得那個有點廉價的觸感，那是他的領帶，葛雷夫將它纏繞在他的手上，並且打了個有一定程度上牢固的結。

紅色磚牆上貼著的白色海報進入他視線的一角，看著那些海報破損的部份，他只能憑藉聲響與觸碰來推測身後男人的動作。

男人彎下腰，自魁登斯的褲腰上抽出那條皮帶，幾秒鐘後，熟悉的質感抵上了他的臀部，葛雷夫把皮帶折成一半，並且以彎曲處頂著他的肌膚。

「你害怕疼痛，」年長男人的語氣變得有點高亢，「但你其實也很享受它，不是嗎，我親愛的男孩。」

魁登斯下意識地點頭，然後又搖搖頭，換來了男人溫柔的兩聲笑。

「你知道，我不會真的傷害你。」說這句話的時候，葛雷夫握著皮帶，有意無意地搔刮著他的臀部，「我會治癒你。」

治癒──這個詞彙讓魁登斯打了個激靈，他喜歡男人用神奇的魔法包裹著住他的傷口，然後他會感到又麻又癢，當那些傷口以一種數十倍甚至數百倍的速度癒合時，會產生一種近似於電流的快感，他真的，真的很喜歡那短暫的幾秒鐘。

就像能讀懂他的心思一般，葛雷夫再度開口：「你很清楚你真正想要的是什麼。」

「是的，先生……」他抽了抽鼻子，牆壁上潮濕的霉味湧進他的鼻腔，但是他不在乎，因為他知道接下來會有什麼在等著他。

啪，響亮的一聲自他的臀瓣傳來，那種伴隨著他多年的痛楚，隨著皮帶落下時烙進他的皮膚裡，魁登斯悶哼一聲，迎來了第二次的疼痛。

皮開肉綻的滋味並不好受，他幾乎能感覺到自己的臀部表皮裂開，撕扯出一條鮮紅色的弧線，讓他埋在外皮下的粉色嫩肉被迫暴露出來。

又是清脆的一響，皮製的長帶擊打在軟嫩的肌膚上，帶來火辣辣的疼，「唔……」雖然魁登斯努力去做了，但是那些細碎的呻吟仍然從他緊咬的下唇縫隙中溜了出來，他希望葛雷夫不會為此大發雷霆。

第四下的那時候，前端勃起的性器因身後的痛楚而彈了一下，他猜測自己的身後的表皮有部份被掀翻開來，一些組織液被自該處滲出，讓那兒除了疼痛之外，還有點濕熱。

儘管同樣是被鞭打，但魁登斯打從心底覺得，葛雷夫打他的方式和他的養母完全不同。瑪莉‧盧在刑責他的時候，總是緊繃著表情，雙目充滿仇恨，彷彿他是全世界最齷齪的存在，恨不得把他打入地獄，雖然身為女性的她就算使盡全力，力道仍有其上限，卻足以讓他的心口與手掌留下好幾道血淋淋的傷。

可是年長的男人不一樣，男人的力氣更重，那些烙在身上的傷口更深，皮帶揮落時的聲音也更加響亮，可笑的是，魁登斯卻在男人的鞭打下感到絲絲難以言喻的甜蜜與震顫。

第五下的時候，他因為過猛的力道而跌了個踉蹌，險些一頭撞上生了青苔的紅色磚牆，所幸男人在這個時候抓住了他的後頸，讓他終究沒有迎向正面撞擊的結局。

身後的男人正在微微喘氣，這點從對方抓著自己後頸的手指就能察覺到。男人的的指尖帶有暖意，覆在他身上的感覺很好，讓他幾乎忘記自己臀部的疼痛，也忘記鞋邊翻倒的垃圾桶和跑來奔去的老鼠。

「魁登斯……我的男孩，」放開他的頸部時，他聽見葛雷夫粗重的呼吸聲，而魁登斯喜歡對方叫自己名字時的嗓音，「是時候替你療傷了。」

這是魁登斯最喜歡的一部份，當男人窸窣地自衣袋中掏出什麼，一個木製的細長硬物碰到了他的臀部，而男人的另一隻手則輕柔地碰觸那些新鮮的傷口，緊接著一股熱流湧進了那裡，他的細胞正以好幾百倍的速度生長著。

皮膚一吋一吋合起來的時候，就像有電流在此流竄，麻麻癢癢的，彷彿有好多小蟲子在戳刺他，帶來某種扭曲的快感。

「嗯……哼嗯嗯──」這種不尋常的快意讓一些聲音自魁登斯的鼻腔流洩出來，他閉起眼睛，全然享受這個過程。

它讓他感到酥麻，如電流般的快意激活了全身感官，他的意識已然被那些皮膚急速癒合的奇妙感受給佔領。

是的，是的，這個男人是特別的，獨一無二的，葛雷夫比誰都還要了解他不曾說出口的需要，那些隱蔽的、藏在心底的、無人知曉的小秘密，並且還要贈予得更多。

只可惜這種快樂並不能持久。熱流突兀停下時，那些新的傷口都已經結痂，它們被治好了，幾近全癒，卻教他感到空虛，那種空蕩蕩的情緒像是黑洞，在他的胃袋裡逐漸成形。

「還不夠，是嗎？」男人的聲音裡帶了點笑意，還有濃濃的情慾色彩。他想像著男人舔唇的模樣，覺得下身燥熱，挺立多時的陰莖還沒得到緩解，甚至變本加厲的腫脹，龜頭頂端甚至冒出了一些體液，叫囂著釋放。

「……求你，先生──」魁登斯發現自己的聲音帶了點哭腔，儘管他並不想要這樣，可是他沒辦法抑制這個，「拜託，求你，我需要……」

葛雷夫在他身後重重地吸了口氣，「你要什麼？」男人耐心的問道，「我的男孩，告訴我，你想要什麼？」

「我……」魁登斯偏著臉，將脖子轉到自己的極限，透過肩膀看著男人冒著汗的額角與幾屢垂落的髮絲，看上去真是該死的性感，他舔了舔自己乾燥的嘴唇，「我想要你的……你的……」

年長的男人挑起半邊眉頭，露出鼓勵的神情等待他把話說得更完整。

「……你的老二。」完成這句話，差不多用盡了魁登斯所有的羞恥心，他急促地吸氣，以一種近乎啜泣的聲音說：「幫我，葛雷夫……我需要你──」

而後一隻厚實的手掌覆上了他的頭頂，男人撫慰著他，像是以他為傲那般，溫柔地搓揉他的頭皮，他闔上眼，知道自己達到了男人的要求而覺得滿足。

「做得好，魁登斯，」男人讚許地說道，「我會給你一切想要的，只要你開口。」

他溫順地點了下頭，於是男人收回手，然後是一些金屬的聲響和拉鍊被解開的聲音。葛雷夫重新把手搭到了他的臀部，粗糙的手指來回摩挲他的新結痂，魁登斯微微顫抖，期待著接下來的發展。

年長的男人一隻手陷於他的股肉上，溫柔又強硬地扳開他的臀瓣，讓股縫中的皺摺處暴露出來，在男人的另一隻手也靠近，並探出一根手指碰處那裡時，魁登斯抽了口氣，一股顫慄自他的背脊直竄腦門。

溫暖的指腹在他的括約肌邊緣劃了幾圈，才緩緩推入第一截指節，他憋著氣，忍受剛開始時必然的異物感。那根手指在他的甬道中艱困地勾起，打直，然後才繼續往裡推進。

「唔嗯……」他嗚咽著，即便這並非男人第一次對他這麼做，他仍舊無法輕鬆適應這個。

在他快要習慣第一根手指時，第二根手指便以指甲搓弄著他的皺摺處，擠進了好不容易才放鬆一點的肛門裡。

不知道是不是故意的，男人的探索既漫長又緩慢，就像一種折磨。他感覺到它們在他的體內併攏，分開，併攏，分開。

然後是第三根手指，事實上，幾乎沒有空間讓第三根手指插入了，可是葛雷夫還是成功了，魁登斯不知道對方是怎麼辦到的──男人是個巫師，而這意味著男人是萬能的，至少對他來說是的。

男人的三根手指在裡面轉動，變換著角度擴張他的私處。當男人的指頭觸到某個位置時，一道電流通過他的血管，讓魁登斯鬆開了被他折磨已久的下唇，發出黏膩的呻吟。

在他身後的葛雷夫哼了哼，三根手指專注地碰觸那裡，惹得魁登斯縮起脖子，把整張臉都貼上了紅色的磚牆，難聞的霉味與青苔的怪味都被他吸近了鼻腔裡，反教他更加興奮。

他擺動自己的腰臀，變相催促著男人加深動作，被綑綁在身後的手也因快感而不安地掙扎，他想要更多，更多，再更多。

可男人並沒有遵照他的想法再進行下去，而是兀自拔出手指，瞬間被抽空的甬道變得空虛無比，魁登斯撐開眼睛，一些水氣蘊積在他的眼眶裡，回過頭，他無聲地懇求著年長的男人。

葛雷夫自掏出自己的了陰莖，龜頭頂在他的臀肉上。魁登斯顫抖著身軀，感受那又硬又熱的肉塊，在自己的屁股上以一種富有節奏的方式輕輕拍打。

「輪到你了，男孩，」當男人的肉莖拍上那些新結痂時，他無可抑制地加快了呼吸，「你知道我喜歡什麼方式，是嗎？就像我滿足你那樣，試著滿足我。」

他的額頭貼在磚牆上，但這不妨礙他回應對方。「我……我知道。」在他點頭的時候，磚塊小縫磕著他的額角，泛起一陣微小的刺痛，或許有些地方擦傷了，不過魁登斯不在乎，「葛雷夫……」

「嗯？」男人發出一個音節，硬挺的陰莖惡質地摩擦著他的臀瓣，壓低嗓音，以一種勸誘的口氣叫了他的名字：「魁登斯？」

「喔，對不……是的……我……葛雷夫，不，」魁登斯了解男人的要求，於是他小心翼翼地喚了聲：「……爹地？」

年長的男人滿意地笑出了聲，獎勵性地拍了拍他的屁股，帶著一絲逗弄性質地贊美了一句：「聰明的男孩。」

接著，男人將龜頭對準了一抽一縮的穴口，把前端推了進去。

魁登斯張著口，無聲地叫喊著，進入自己體內的東西是如此粗大，就算對方已經替他放鬆過了，還是給他帶來一定程度的壓迫感。

傘狀的前端一吋吋地擠進腸道之中，他的內壁牢牢地吸附著這個外來者，將對方緊緊包裹在他的體內。

「噢，我的男孩……」完全進入後，葛雷夫也嘆息了，而魁登斯覺得自男人喉頭發出的聲響則熱辣得不行。

男人的陰莖稍稍退出一些，這使得他們都喘了聲，然後再試探性重新抵入。起先，這進行的十分緩慢，就像男人所說的一樣，魁登斯比誰都清楚男人不會真的傷害他，即使此刻的他更樂於被粗暴地對待。

「爹地……」魁登斯擺動雙臀，乞求男人能再快一些，他怕疼痛，但男人會治好他，所以他不畏懼疼痛，「拜託你，爹地……」

「聽話，男孩。」男人在他耳邊低語，將龜頭擠進最深處。

在最初的適應期過後，陰莖的出入終於不再艱難，葛雷夫抽插得很慢，但很深，並且每次都充滿力道，魁登斯喜愛這個，他哭喊著對方最想聽到的稱呼：「葛雷夫……爹地……喔，葛雷夫……先生……」

快意如同浪潮，一波波地拍擊著他的神經，剛好吻合男人肉莖挺進抽出的頻率，他的雙手亦本能性地想要掙脫束縛，但是領帶綁得很緊，於是他只能無助地搖擺自己的手臂。

也許是注意到了他的困境，年長的男人安撫性地抓住被捆綁的腕部，卻沒有替他鬆綁的打算，僅僅是把它們固定在那兒，然而這麼一個簡單的動作，就讓魁登斯停止了掙扎，因為他實在太喜歡男人觸摸自己的感覺了。

緩慢而深入的方式並沒有持續太久，在他體內的猛獸不再進得那麼裡面，而是變得愈來愈快速，龜頭在前方把他的腸道撐開，在它退出幾分時微微攏合，馬上又被貫穿。

男人的陰囊拍打在他的屁股上，發出猥褻的聲響，每次頂進的時候，魁登斯都能感覺到年長男性捲曲濃密的陰毛掃過自己的肌膚。那根粗長的玩意兒也同樣在地搔刮他的內璧，然後他那私密又敏感的部位再一次被對方給找到了。

那種強烈的電流感再次找上他，而且比先前還要更完整、更全面，於是他只能口齒不輕地呻吟著，「是的，是的，爹地，是的……就是那兒……就是那裡……」

隨著愈發野蠻的交合，魁登斯的性器前端偶爾會頂到磚牆上，那讓易受刺激的部位有點不適，但浪潮般的快感很快地取代了痛感，就像魔法──

最後，他的眼前閃過一片白光，然後他被操到射了。他短促地呼吸，身後的男人顯然還沒結束，於是他讓對方又抽插了好一會兒，直到一股熱流沖刷過他的腸壁，伴隨著男人的低吼聲。

男人從後方抱著他的腰肢，讚許地在他的耳垂落下細碎的吻。其實魁登斯渴望男人能夠親吻他的嘴唇，但是男人從沒那麼做過，他模糊地想著肯定是自己不夠好，所以男人才不願意施捨予他這個贈禮。

他覺得嘴裡忽然有股酸澀，但葛雷夫沒有發現他的小小哀傷，而是將陰莖自他的肛門抽出，一些溫溫的白濁體液也跟著被帶了出來，自他的後穴滑出，沿著他的大腿曲線向下滴落。

年長的男人解開了他手腕上的結，魁登斯的雙手重獲自由，他回過頭，葛雷夫對他微微一笑，雖然對方的眉間仍然深鎖。男人把他的領帶還給他，魁登斯將它握在手心，如果他仔細觀察的話，就會發現它變得皺巴巴的。

「爹地……」這個秘密稱呼才剛出口，他就看見男人的眉毛動了動，於是魁登斯改口：「……我是說，先生。」

「怎麼了，我的男孩？」葛雷夫的眉頭鬆了些。魁登斯知道，只有在他們交合的時候，他才被允許那樣稱呼對方，每個人都有些不為人知的癖好，這沒什麼。

「我想我得回去了……」他支支吾吾地提醒道：「我媽媽，她……她會生氣。」

年長的男人又一次輕撫他的頭，舒服得讓他有點想哭，魁登斯並不想和男人分開，雖然他知道對方不可能永遠陪伴在他身邊。

「先讓我幫你清理吧。」葛雷夫一邊說，一邊蹲了下來，那根中間有著銀色金屬環的黑色魔杖朝他的下身畫了個圓，更多的精液在男人的指揮下自他的穴口流出，最後他們全數都滴到了髒兮兮的地上，和那些老鼠留下的殘渣混在一起。

魁登斯閉上眼，饜足地想著，再讓他當一會兒男人的乖男孩吧。

 

END


End file.
